Good for Something
by Lost Flame
Summary: Radu uses what he learned in Andromedia to show his thanks to Harlan and Harlan learns a whole lot more about Andromedians than he expected. Harlan/Radu


Title: Good for Something  
Fandom: Space Cases  
Pairing: Harlan/Radu  
Warning: Oral sex and plain "What was I thinking?"  
This was something that I randomly found while looking though my computer a few hours ago. Honestly, I barely even remember writing it but since its finished I figure I might was well post it. Please enjoy.

* * *

Radu listened to Harlan as he continued to toss and turn in the bed across the room from him. The boy had been restless all night and his constant movement ensured that Radu wasn't going to get any sleep either. But it was not just the sounds of rustling sheets that were emitted from Harlan's corner; tiny moans and gasps also rang loud and clear in Radu's ears.

Harlan tried to make as little noise as possible as he stood and left the room. Still he found it no surprise when moments later the door opened again and Radu came following out after him. "Of course you heard," he mumbled to himself but knew again his words rang clearly in the Argromaden's ears.

Radu saw how frustrated Harlan was and felt sorry for the Earthling. He and Harlan had been getting along a lot better recently and he wished I knew of a way to thank the other boy. Maybe this could be that way. If he could be useful to Harlan tonight maybe he would be able to show his appreciation.

"Leave me alone Hairdo. I'm fine. Just horny, that's all." He punched the wall of the ship. "Damn, what do you expect sticking a bunch of teenagers on a spaceship together? And the one girl I'd actually sleep with is being a fucking tease." He punched the wall again, allowing another curse or two to fly from his lips.

A smile found its way to Radu's lips as he moved closer to Harlan. "Then why not use me?" It had been a long time since he had done this and maybe a perverted side of him missed it. You can't really be raised for such a purpose your whole life and not expect it to leave some sort side effects, even years later.

Radu's offer startled Harlan though, who turned around abruptly, looking at Radu as if he had grown an extra head. "What the-?" Harlan's question, or perhaps just another curse, was cut off though when Radu move forward again and kissed the boy. The kiss did not last long, however, as Harlan quickly pushed Radu away and onto the floor. The stronger boy went along with the other easily, making no effort to stand his ground.

"You know Harlan," Radu said from his place on the ground. "You were right that time you said we were hatched from eggs so that we would make better slaves. But I think you are misinformed on a few facts. We are all born as slaves but not all to become soldiers." Harlan didn't seem to understand but Radu didn't give him a chance to ask any questions before continuing.

"When we are born we are immediately transported from the hatchery to a central raising facility. Over the next two years or so you are observed to see how you are best to be used. When they come to a conclusion you are sent to one of four 'schools.' You are either determined to be a intellect, they are raised to become part of the higher class, government seats and so forth, a labour slave, to work in the fields or any manual labour, a soldier slave, as you are well aware, or a sex slave, to service the intellects and sprung as part of arrangement agreed upon by the intellects. I was chosen to be the last."

Harlan looked disgusted. "Wouldn't they only send females to that one? What, couldn't they tell you were a guy?"

Rabu could help but laugh. "Females are too rare in Andromeda for that. They are for breeding only. Females lay eggs twice a year. Of the maybe 100 eggs there is only a 40% change there will be one female among it. It is not uncommon to go two or so years without a female born."

Harlan seemed unsure of what to do as he continued to look down at his classmate who still remained on the floor. "So what were these 'schools' you talked about."

"Containment facilities until you were determined old enough to work. Soldiers learned to fight and soldier and labour slaved where taught to build their strength. I was taught…" Radu got a smile on his face as he got onto his knees and looked up at Harlan, "I could show you."

Harlan didn't know what to do. He stood there confused and afraid as this guy he no longer knew crawled toward him. "Don't worry. Sex slaves start long before the others. I have have plenty of practice." Radu was finally right in front of Harlan, face level with the Earthling's crotch. Blowing gently on the anatomy in front of him Radu nudged it softly with his face. Planting soft licks and kisses through the fabric he confirmed his suspicions that despite now confused he may be at the moment he was still a teenage boy and far too horny to turn down a blow job.

Harlan stood fascinated and made no effort to push Radu away as he made quick work of the pajama pant. Since the fabric of his boxers was much thinner than that of his pants the kisses and licks that Radu continued to administer had a far greater effect. The looser fabric also gave Radu more freedom as he allowed the fabric to fall over the cock as he began to suck on the head. Using his tongue Radu teased the tip of the dick, pushes slightly harder than he would have to in a few minutes so that Harlan got the full experience through the remaining fabric.

Radu was pleased to hear all of Harlan suppressed moans and pleading. Glad that his skills had not dropped dramatically in his time of unpractice. Radu released the head and ran his tongue along the length of the cock, sucking periodically until Harlan's boxers were socked with both saliva and precum. He heard Harlan moan his name and was surprised at the shiver of joy that it sent down his spine.

Deciding that should he continue at this pace Harlan would release before they even got really started, Radu reached up to relieve the human of his boxers. Harlan was getting needy, Radu could tell as it was made quite obvious by the hand locked tightly in his hair. In a moment of mercy Radu gave up on teasing and took the human into his mouth. Sucking, licking, and kissing Radu brought Harlan closer and closer to release. The whole time the hands tugging at his hair, only to tighten to nearly painful when Radu deep throated his classmate's member.

"Radu," Harlan moaned, warning him but the Andromedian didn't care. It was only another moment before a warm liquid shot into his mouth. It tasted bitter but Radu did not hesitate for a second to swallow it all. Sucking the other boy dry Radu finally let go of the boy's waist and watched him as he collapsed to the floor.

Radu didn't know what to say at this point. He had thought he had done a good job but what if he had been out a practice. Even if he wasn't, what did one say at this point? A slave usually just went back to his quarters after the service was complete but what if Harlan had more questions or wanted more. In the end he just sat in silence.

Harlan did end up being the first to speak but it was only to say one word, "Why?"

Radu didn't know whether or not laughing would be an appropriate response so he only chuckled. "I told you, didn't I? This is what I was bred for. Why not put it to use?" Harlan just continued to look at Radu in disbelief, pants and boxers still around him ankles. "Look, don't think about this too much okay. I've been doing this since I was like 5 standard Earth years old."

Harlan continued to look uncomfortable, unsure of how to response to this new information. "So you've done that with Spung?" Harlan said in an attempted joke with a forced chuckle, a joke that as soon as it left his mouth he realised wasn't that funny.

But that didn't seem to bother Radu, who gave a weak laugh himself. "No, not me. I was assigned to an intellect. We are assigned to one master, who then can keep us or trade us as he pleases. At least until we are deemed too old for use. We start much younger than the other slaves because your career lives are limited. We retire usually by the latest 25 standard Earth years."

"Then what?" Harlan questioned, possibly honestly curious, in a morbid sense, learning what his friend's purpose in life had been.

"Then what?" Radu almost seemed confused at the question. "Then we are killed. We no longer serve a purpose so there is no reason for them to keep us around." Radu spoke of this information as though it was simply an inevitable fact of life. There was no depression or anger for the fact. Like Harlan had said, a perfect slave.

"Hey, sorry man. But I'm still confused on one fact. How did you get into Staracademy?"

"Oh that. I was my master's favourite when I was younger but when I outgrew his tastes I was given as a gift to one of the schools higher upper members. It would have look suspicious for him to just have me in his house so he hid me in the school. That's kinda why I'm flunking. I wouldn't be available if I graduated." Radu started laughing at that point, looking like a crazy person to Harlan, who apparently didn't get the joke. "Well, I guess I'm really not available to him anymore anyways. Oh well." Radu lay down on his back, enjoying the feeling of the ship's cool metal floors.

Radu smiled when Harlan lay down beside him. "Does anyone else know?"

Radu head fell to the side and he saw Harlan looking back at him. There was friendly concern in his eyes but no pity, something the Andromedan was grateful for. "Yeah. Suzee knows, found out when she entered my mind that time with the Spung ships, Elmira knows, of course, she undoubtedly recognized me, and maybe Commander Goddard."

"Goddard knows?" Harlan sat up part of the way and looked down at Radu, who only shrugs. "Why do you think he might?"

Radu shrugged again. "Guess it depends how much he knows on Andromedians, I suppose. Hair as long as mine is a marker of a sex slave." He grinned as he looked up at Harlan. "Makes me look pretty doesn't it."

Radu was not expected the serious "Yes," that Harlan responded. Still looking down at the other boy Harlan continued his questioning. "Radu, why did you do it though? I mean, you just escaped slavery, why do it again now." Sure Harlan wasn't saying that Radu was back in slavery under him but he was pretty sure the boy knew what he meant. Or at least he hoped he did.

Radu actually took a moment to answer; seriously thinking about the question. "It was different this time. With you. I guess because I got to choose the person and time. I think I enjoyed it." Radu blushed at what he had just said. "That doesn't sound weird, does it?" Harlan shook his head. "Good because I didn't want to freak you out or anything."

Harlan cocked his eyebrow high, "You just told me you were a sex slave Radu, not to mention just gave me a fantastic blow job, and you are worried _that_ is going to freak me out." Radu noticed this flaw in logic and laughed too. "So, where does this leave us?"

Neither Harlan nor Radu knew an answer to this question. "I would like to continue to be of service to you, if you agree."

"Radu," Harlan said with a cheeky grin, "Is that your way of asking me out?"

Harlan's laugher faded when he noticed Radu's confusion. "What do you mean?" the Andromaden asked, "I thought you liked Suzie."

Harlan tried to look offended but started laughing again. "What kind of guy do you take me for? I'm not going to go out with Suzie and fuck you. Honestly." Harlan shook his head. "I can't believe I'm the one doing this. Radu, will you go out with me?"

Radu continued to look hesitant. "Are you sure?" He'd had sex hundreds of time but this would be his first time dating someone and for some reason the prospect scared him.

"Sure, why not?" Harlan didn't seem to take the whole thing that seriously. "But really, I'm cool with giving it a try. I mean you are attractive," this time it was Radu's turn to cock an eyebrow, "no, seriously man, I'm not fucking with you. Okay, well, maybe that's not the right term to use but I'm telling the truth. You are attractive. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to freak you out. I don't know squat about Andromedia so I didn't know how gay friendly they were. Apparently, very." Radu cringed a little, surprising himself at the response. "Sorry, man. Wasn't thinking. But again I'm serious. If anything you should be the one wanting to reject me. I was pretty shitting towards you at the beginning."

Radu smiled up at him. "Yeah you were." Harlan made the decent attempt to look offended. "But you got better. So, sure. Like you said, why not?"

Harlan and Radu grinned at each other before both beginning to laugh, realising at about the same time what a pathetic but definitely unique way of beginning a relationship this had been.

Harlan was the first to really move. Standing up, he fixed his pants before offering a hand to Radu. "We should probably get back to bed. It will be quite awkward to explain this to the teachers should they find us out here. Besides, I think I would rather die than get a sex talk from Goddard, or worse Davenport."

Radu took the offered appendage, shuddering at the mere thought. Once both boys were on their feet Radu immediately turned to go back inside their bunkroom, only to be stopped by Harlan after only one step. Confusion forced Radu to look around, wondering what the Earthling wanted.

"You really aren't used to this dating thing are you?" Harlan joked. Radu cocked an eyebrow, wondering if he seriously was expecting an answer to that question. Harlan just grinned before leaning towards Radu and kissing the surprised boy. The kiss was long and sweet but not in a sexual way. A kiss Radu had never experience before. A kiss that stunned Radu for more than just a second. When the kiss was over Harlan whispered good night and went into the bunkroom.

Radu placed his hand to his lips. Maybe he could get used to this dating thing. Besides no one knew how long they would be out here lost in space. By the time they returned home he may have grown too long for his current master's tastes. And a surely the Staracademy's directer couldn't kill him, it would cause a scandal. Radu smiled. The future was certainly looking bright.

* * *

A/N: I suddenly have the urge to go back and watch Space Cases again. See ya. Hope everyone enjoyed. If you care to show the love, please review.


End file.
